Love and Pain
by The Creatress
Summary: The title's stupid. I just thought of it. It's a romance. Draco gets stabbed by a hippogriff called Night. Who refuses to leave him and stays with him all night long? I won't tell you, I'll give you a hint. It's a DP! Note: This fic was supposed to to b


Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. The book and everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Sorry, that's the best I can do! Don't sue me!   
******************************************************  
Author's Note: I have a long note to write! Okay, Harry is done with summer! They are in their fifth year at Hogwarts, which means that everyone is 15 years old. Keep in mind that Malfoy and Draco are the same person. Malfoy is Draco's last name, but Joanne K. Rowling makes Harry call him 'Malfoy.' We are starting of on the Hogwarts Express. The teachers will be on the train. (Reader: Including Snape? Author: Yes, including Snape! Reader frowns.) Whenever you see a note in bracets starting with 'A.N.' that means that it is an Author's Note. You might have to read the real Harry Potter series to understand my fanfic. I am trying to make this a funny story, but I have to have romance because me and my friends are having a writing competion on that so no complaining!   
  
Sincerely, Rose Silverstein  
  
P.S. Ginny knows a boy she has a major crush on, so she won't mind Harry being with Hermione. Cho Chang now likes the Coach or Keeper of the Ravenclaw Team.  
  
******************************************************  
Slytherin Couple  
* * *  
Chapter 1  
Hermione VS. Pansy  
******************************************************  
"Oh, another year at Hogwarts," Harry sighed, "how wonderful!" He leaned back in his chair. "Now if ONLY I got the window seat!" he grumbled at Hermione.   
  
Hermione turned to him and laughed nervously. "Oh, come on, Harry!" she said, "be a sport! Think of something relaxing, 'k? Like quidditch!"  
  
"I'm going to get that seat before lunch, if it were the last thing I do!" Harry told her as he pulled out his wand. "You can't do any magic until we're there!" Hermione said.   
  
"Who said I was going to do any magic?" Harry asked. "Then what are you going to do?" Ron asked.   
  
Ron was sitting opposite to them. He was interested in what was going on.  
  
"Tickle," Harry said as he smiled evily at Hermione.   
  
Hermione had turned to him and was looking at him in the eye. She didn't seem very happy about the idea.  
  
"Oh no," she said, "Harry- you wouldn't!" Harry ignored her and started his tickle attack.  
  
Hermione was laughing and screaming after 2 seconds. "Who knew Hermione was ticklish?" Ron asked. "Meow," Crookshanks replied.   
  
"Did you tell Harry that?" Ron asked the cat. Crookshanks shook his head and pointed at Hedwig. "Meow, meow, meooow," Crookshanks meowed.   
  
"You told Hedwig?!" Ron asked, wide-eyed. Crookshanks nodded. "Hedwig," Ron asked, "did you tell Harry that?" Hedwig grinned and nodded her head. (A.N. How do owls grin?)   
  
Ron slapped himself on his forehead.   
  
"Ron," Harry shouted, "CATCH!" Harry's wand flew into Ron's hands.   
  
"I thought you were using this to-" Ron started. "That feather isn't a good tickler!" Harry shouted.   
  
Harry was using both his hands now, and Hermione was still screaming with laughter.  
  
The door flung open. Snape was standing there.  
  
Draco Malfoy was right behind him. Draco was wearing his usual smirk.   
  
Ron and their pets were the only ones who noticed that Snape had come in. Harry continued tickling Hermione, but he heard the door open and thought it was Draco.  
  
Hermione was too busy trying to get Harry off of her that she didn't notice.   
  
"Get lost, Malfoy!" Harry shouted over Hermione's screaming. "Do I look like Malfoy to you?" Snape asked.   
  
Harry stopped and turned around. Hermione was both relieved and scared.   
  
"I told you she was screaming like she saw a ghost," Draco said, eyeing Hermione. "I've seen too many of them to be afraid," Hermione snapped at Draco.  
  
"I ask you to be quiet. You are disturbing Malfoy and Parkinson," Snape told them. "Pansy?" Hermione asked.  
  
Pansy Parkinson appeared next to Draco. Harry saw that she was forcing back a grin.   
  
"Is everything sorted out, Draco?" she asked like an innocent angel. "As if she didn't know!" Ron grumbled.   
  
"What was that, Weasley?" Snape asked. "Nothing, sir," Ron replied.   
  
"Keep the screaming down," Snape said. With that he left.   
  
"Hmp!" Pansy said, "what was the screaming about, Hermione? I thought you were going to break all the windows." "Nothing!" Hermione growled.   
  
"Nothing?" Pansy said, "well, it sure sounded like you were being tortured." "I can't explain it better," Draco said, "what did you do her, Potter?"   
  
Harry thought it was taking him all his energy to keep him from tackling Draco down, but he didn't have to because Crookshanks leapt onto Pansy and scratched her face. Pansy screamed and tried to force Crookshanks off of her.  
  
Draco quickly sprung onto action and pulled Crookshanks off Pansy and threw him onto a chair. Crookshanks landed with a thump.   
  
("My face! My beautiful face!" yelled Pansy.)   
  
Hedwig, seeing that Crookshanks needed help, flew over to Draco, but she couldn't start pecking because Draco's owl flew in and they started fighting.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes at Pansy who was crying into Draco's shoulder.   
  
"Where's Colin when you need him?!" he mumbled.  
  
"Hoot! Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!" Pig hooted. "Shut up!" Ron shouted as he threw his dress robes over him.   
  
Pansy's cat strode in. Crookshanks leapt up and landed in front of it. The two cats began to tackle and scratch each other. "Oooo. . .cat-fight. . ." Ron said as he watched Crookshanks scratch Pansy's cat.   
  
He looked kind of like he was in a trance.  
  
The compartment was a mess: You could hear Pig's muffled hoots. Hedwig and Draco's owl were tackleing and trying to peck each other, overhead. On the floor, Crookshanks and Pansy's cat were scratching eachother and once in a while, one of them would let out a yelp of pain. Harry and Hermione were cheering their pets on and Draco was trying to persuade Pansy into letting him look at her face with no luck.  
  
Prof. McGonnagal and Prof. Snape appeared at the doorway. "What's all this noise?!" Prof. McGonnagal shouted. But, nobody heard her. Nobody noticed them, either.   
  
Snape pulled out his wand and muttered something. The lights all went out. There would have been total silence if it weren't for Pansy's wailing.   
  
The lights came back on. Draco's owl and Hedwig were frozen in the air.  
  
Pansy's cat and Crookshanks had their paws raised but were standing still.   
  
Pig had stopped hooting and the children were just starring at the Proffessors.   
  
Prof. McGonnagal walked over to Draco and Pansy. "Let me see your face, Parkinson!" she said. Pansy shook her head. "Come on, Pansy," Draco said in a soothing voice, (A.N. Does Draco even have a soothing voice?!) "show her. Crying about it won't make it better."  
  
He lifted her chin but he only got her face inches away from his shoulder before she pushed her face back down.  
  
Draco shrugged up at Prof. McGonnagal. Prof. Snape walked over. "Do that again, Malfoy," he said.   
  
Draco struggled to get hold of her chin again but he got it and lifted her face but just as before, Pansy pushed her face back down.  
  
Draco knew that he could've done better but he didn't want to hurt her.   
  
Instead, he began to stoke her hair. "Where did I learn to be so gentle?" Draco asked himself.   
  
Snape nodded. "What are you thinking, Severus?" Prof. McGonnagal asked.   
  
"I'm not thinking anything but I saw blood on Malfoy's shoulder before Parkinson pushed back down."   
  
Pansy began to wail louder. Hedwig and Crookshanks were now just sitting around. Draco's owl and Pansy's cat giving them evil glances once in while (A.N. How do owls and cats give evil glances and stare?) but had their eyes on Malfoy and Pansy most of the time.  
  
Harry and Hermione were just watching what was going on. Ron was cursing Colin for not being there and taking pictures of Draco and Pansy at the momment.  
  
Prof. McGonnagal whispered something to Snape and he nodded. "Stand back, Malfoy," Snape said, "we are going to controll her body and it could get ugly."   
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" Draco asked. "No," Snape answered, "but it's the only way we can tend her cut before it leaves a scar."   
  
"Why isn't it safe?" Ron asked. "If she tries to fight it then we can and can't controll her," Prof. McGonnagal answered, "anything can happen to her."   
  
"Stand back, Malfoy," Snape said in warning voice. Pansy tightened her grip around Draco's neck. Draco had tightened his grip around her waist, too.   
  
"If anything can happen beyond your controll than forget it!" he said.   
  
Everybody was stunned. Snape raised his wand. Draco tightened his grip some more.  
  
Snape muttered something. A little ball of blueish-white light shot out of it.   
  
Draco moved himself and Pansy a bit just in time. The ball missed them by 1mm.   
  
Another one shot out of Snape's wand. Draco moved again. This time, by 1cm.  
  
The door swung open and Madam Pomfrey came in. "I heard that a girl got scratched by cat in here!" she half-shouted, "where is she?!"   
  
"Let's go," Pansy whispered into Draco's ear. Draco nodded and said, "she's right here."   
  
"Well, come on!" Madam Pomfrey said, "we don't have all day!" Draco walked Pansy out, followed by their pets.   
  
The proffessors also walked out.   
  
"Jeepers!" Ron shouted, throwing up his hands, "all that fuss about a little cat-scratch! Man, and Colin wasn't here to take pictures of our 'Slytherin Couple!'"   
  
"But, I did take pictures!" Colin walked in. "Colin!" everybody shouted.   
  
"I was hiding behind the door and got some good snapshots! Just wait till everybody sees them when they're developed!"   
  
"But won't the pictures move around?" Hermione asked.   
  
"I'll send them to get devoloped in the muggle-word," Colin said, calmly, "you better take that curse back, Ron!"  
  
Ron nodded and grinned. "Oh, Malfoy and Pansy's reputation is in that camara!" Harry said, pointing at the camara. "Why not give some of the pictures to Rita?" Ron asked, "I bet she would put them in the Daily Prophet!" They all laughed.  
  
The lunch trolly came in. Harry snatched a plate full of lamb soup, ran over to the window seat and sat down.   
  
Hermione sat down next to him. "See?" Harry asked, "I told you I'd get this seat before lunch!" "Oh, Harry!" Hermione said as playfully shoved him.  
  
"Why not stay with us for the rest of the ride?" Ron asked Colin. "Okay," Colin replied.   
  
Before he sat down next to Ron, he quickly got a shot of Harry and Hermione together.  
  
"HEY!" they both shouted at the same time. "Well, I might need somebody to hold Malfoy and Pansy in place if I have to get them developed here!" Hermione slapped herself on her forehead.   
  
Colin didn't notice. He went over and sat down next to Ron. They just talked for the rest of the train ride.   
  
Then they arrived at Hogwarts. Everybody fled in and sat down at the house tables. Hermione's eyes were darting all over the Slytherin Table. "What are you looking for?" Ron asked.   
  
Anybody would have thought that Harry had the power to read minds when he said, "Malfoy and Pansy are sitting seven seats from the front. Pansy isn't crying anymore." Hermione starred at Harry for a sec and then turned to where he had pointed.  
  
Draco and Pansy were there with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy's gang of Slytherin Girls. One of them shot Hermione a look.  
  
After all, it was her cat that scratched Pansy's face. "Better be careful," Ron said to Hermione, "I don't think Malfoy will rest without having revenge. He might tell his Dad to tell the Ministry to kill Crookshanks."   
  
Hermione nodded. He had done that with Buckbeak.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Harry said. "We'll just do what we did with Buckbeak."   
  
Then the Sorting started. The Sorting Hat sorted the first years and the feast began. After the feast everybody went up to their dormitories.  
  
The new password for Gryffindor was 'Lemon Peels.'  
  
Harry flopped down on his bed and sighed. "Another year at Hogwarts has begun!" "You're imitating Dumbledore!" Ron sighed.  
  
They both burst out laughing.   
  
The other guys came in. "Hey, Harry, hey, Ron," Seamus greeted. "Hi," they both replied. "How are ya?" Neville asked. "Good," Harry replied.   
  
"Does anyone know what was wrong with Malfoy?" Seamus asked. "Yeah," agreed Neville, "he was mumbling something about Hermione."   
  
Harry grinned. "Oh, that," he said, "Crookshanks scratched his girlfriend's face when we were on the Hogwarts Express."   
  
"Malfoy has a girlfriend?!" Seamus half-shouted. Neville fainted on his bed.  
  
For a split-second, the boys thought of going to the hospital wing, but Neville jumped up and said, "I'm okay. Just joking around. I thought I heard you say that Malfoy has a girlfriend. Heh-heh. Silly, eh?"   
  
"We are not joking," Ron told him. "Who is it?" Neville asked. "Pansy Parkinson," Harry grinned.  
  
Seamus and Neville's jaws dropped. "We just saw her outside, talking to Snape," Neville said, "and we saw Malfoy talking to him when we came of the train." "What happened?" Seamus asked.   
  
"Acutally, we are not sure she's his gal yet," Ron said, "but the whole school will be thinking that when news gets out. Colin even took some pictures. I bet Hermione would put a spell on them to make sure they stay still without moving around if Colin doesn't get them developed in the muggle-world. Wait till the four houses see it!"   
  
"But, don't say anything," Harry said, "not until Colin developes the pictures." Seamus nodded and grinned.   
  
"Do whatever it takes to embarass Malfoy," Neville said. "Why did Snape come to your compartment, anyway?" Seamus asked.   
  
"Harry was tickling Hermione to death," Ron replied, "even though he knew she was tickelish. Oh, yeah! That reminds me. I still have your wand! Here."   
  
Ron threw the wand over to Harry.   
  
"Stupid wand," Harry mumbled, "it can help you defeat your enemy but it is not a good tickeler."   
  
"Let's all get some shut-eye," Neville said. The boys agreed and they went to sleep.  
  
~  
  
  
The next morning, they were all at the Gryffindor Table. Prof. McGonnagal was handing out everybody's time-tables. (I am not talking about multiplication)   
  
"Oh, man! Potions this afternoon!" Ron grumbled. "Look on the bright side," Harry said, "Care of Magical Creatures this Morining. First lesson." Hermione nodded.   
  
"Look on the dark side," Ron argued, "we have it with the Slytherins!" "Hagrid won't let them cause trouble," Hermione insisted.   
  
They stood up and walked out to Hagrid's hut, soon joined by other Gryffindors.   
  
"Hey, there!" Hagrid called. "Hi, Hagrid," they shouted back.   
  
"Where are the Slytherins?" Hagrid asked, "we better wait for them."   
  
After a minute, a crowd of Slytherins walked up to the hut. Draco and Pansy glared at Harry and Hermione, who glared back.   
  
Hagrid, sensing that there was going to be trouble, spoke up. "You can have a Couple vs. Couple starring contest later," he said.   
  
Everybody laughed. "Now, then," Hagrid started his lesson, "we are going to be working with creatures we have already, ahem, tryed to work with. This time, I am telling all of you loud and clear that (he turned to Draco and shouted in his ear) THAT HIPPOGRIFFS DO NOT LIKE INSULTS AND WOULD ATTACK ANYONE THAT INSULT THEM!!"   
  
He walked to the front of the class again. "I am going to have 4 people come up and try the hippogriffs. Two people will share one on this demonstration."   
  
Lots of hands shot into the air. Harry and Hermione weren't waving their hands furiously, they just stood there with their hands raised.  
  
Draco and Pansy didn't bother putting their hands up. Hagrid looked at them for a momment and said, "Harry, Hermione, take one hippogriff and Draco and Pansy take the other."   
  
Hagrid went to the side of the house and came back with 2 creatures that looked half-falcon and half-horse.   
  
"Now the proper way to do it is to stand still without blinking and bow. Approach it after it bows back."   
  
Harry and Hermione stopped meters away from a white one. They starred at it without blinking and bowed.   
  
The hippogriff starred back and gently bended it's front legs. Harry and Hermione walked up to it.  
  
Harry lifted himself onto it and helped Hermione up. Hermione sat behind him, and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Uh, how do you tell him to move, again?" Harry asked. "Just tell him," Hagrid said. "Up," Harry said. The hippogriff flew up.  
  
"Stay there for a while!" Hagrid directed. The hippogriff flew over the crowd.  
  
"Draco? Pansy? Anytime this year," Hagrid said. It took them quite a while but they managed to get onto their black hippogriff.   
  
"Up," Draco said. The hippogriff flew up. "You saw how to do it," Hagrid said.   
  
Above the crowd, Draco was grumbling, "I should insult it right now!"  
  
He would have insulted it if it weren't for Pansy. "Don't set me in tears again," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"What?" he asked, "what do you mean by 'again'?"   
  
"She was crying louder than a house-elf the last time you got a cut because you didn't follow Hagrid's instructions," Hermione told him as she and Harry flew past.   
  
Draco turned his head to look at Pansy who looked back at him. "Y-you were crying?" he asked. Pansy slowly nodded her head.  
  
Draco smiled and said, "alright, I won't- for you."   
  
Pansy smiled back him. Neither of them noiced that the hippogriff was flying low over the crowd so that everybody could hear what they were talking about.   
  
The students clapped and cheered. "Good thing I had a camcorder around!" Hagrid said waving a cassette, "next time, Draco, speak louder!"   
  
"Good thing I had my camara around to get some pictures," Colin said. Everybody laughed more.   
  
Draco looked around the air for Harry and Hermione. "Yooo-hooo!" Hermione called.   
  
Draco and Pansy looked down. "We are over here!" Harry shouted over the laughter.   
  
Draco gritted his teeth. "Come down, Draco," Hagrid called.   
  
"D-down," Draco managed through his teeth. The hippogriff flew down onto the ground.  
  
"Now, we are going to be having races," Hagrid explained, "there are more hippogriffs so it'll go alot quicker. This is course."   
  
Hagrid pulled out a paper and showed everybody. "I'll give you each a copy."   
  
After the maps were handed out, Hagrid asked, "does everybody understand the map?"   
  
"Yes," Hermione and Pansy said as everybody else looked confused.   
  
Hagrid pulled out his umbrella, (A.N. Remember that he stuck his original wand into his umbrella after he got expelled?) muttered something and waved it.   
  
A big screen appeared. "Hermione and Pansy will go first," Hagrid said, "we will watch them on the screen. Then you would probably understand. Pansy, Hermione! Get to the starting line!"   
  
Harry and Draco got of the hippogriffs. They both wished their girls good luck and joined the crowd.   
  
"Go," both girls said at the same time. The hippogriffs walked to a bright red line. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Hagrid said, "your hippogriff's name is Heaven, Hermione and Pansy, you have Night. Remember, don't insult them! Okay, one. . .two. . . three. . .GO!"   
  
"FLY!" both girl shouted. The hippogriffs flew of into the forest. The screen lit up and showed trees.   
  
The only things were a spec of blue light and a green light.   
  
"The blue light is Hermione. Pansy's the green one," Hagrid explained.   
  
The crowd was roaring exept Harry and Draco. "Why not cheer your girlfriends on, hmm?" Hagrid asked.   
  
Harry and Draco glared at him. "I, uhh, ahem, meant that that in, uhh, a good way," Hagrid stammered.  
  
"Hermione is in the lead!! Hermione is in the lead!!" somebody shouted.   
  
Hagrid, Harry and Draco turned back to the big screen. Sure enough, the blue dot was a bit ahead of the green one.   
  
* * *  
  
Hermione looked back at Pansy who was a few meters behind her. "Try and catch up, Pansy!" she shouted back. "Oh, go faster!" Pansy ordered Night who was already going at full speed.   
  
"You are so-o-o perfect," Hermione whispered to Heaven. The falcon head turned to her and smiled. Hermione smiled back and looked up.   
  
"Right!" Hermione said. Heaven turned right. "Right, again!" Heaven turned again.   
  
She could hear the crowd of Gryfindors and Sliytherins up ahead.   
  
"Keep it up, Heaven!" Hermione shouted loud enough for Pansy to hear," we are going to win!"   
  
She could really hear them now! The Gryffindors were chanting,   
  
"HER-MIONE!! HER-MIONE!!" While the Slytherins were cheering, "PAN-SY!! PAN-SY!!   
  
''They are coming!" Hagrid shouted over the crowd.  
  
Hermione and Heaven burst into the clearing. "Run over to the blue line!" Hermione said. Heaven began to run towards finish.   
  
Pansy and Night appeared out of nowhere. "Fly!" Pansy shouted. Night began to fly towards the finish.   
  
They were neck to neck. The crowd held in their breath.   
  
Hermione knew they would lose if they didn't do something.   
  
"LEAP!!!" Hermione shouted. Heaven leaped. It leaped 5m and it leaped right over the line.   
  
They won the race!! Gryffindors were now cheering, "HER-MIONE!! GRYF-FIND-OR!! HER-MIONE!! GRYF-FIND-OR!!"   
  
Harry ran up to Hermione and Heaven, followed by other Gryffindors. He helped her down. They hugged for three seconds, giving Colin lots of time to take pictures.   
  
Pansy got off Night. "Nice try," Malfoy said. The other Slytherins nodded. Pansy forced a smile.   
  
"25 points to Gryffindor!" Hagrid said. The Gryffindors cheered louder.   
  
"Walk away from the hippogriffs," Hagrid said, "Hermione and Pansy, can you please lead'em over this way?"   
  
The crowds moved away from Hermione and Pansy. Hermione started to walk Heaven around Hagrid's house.   
  
"Stupid thing! Such a slowpoke!" Pansy snapped at Night.   
  
Suddenly, she was thrown back all of a sudden.   
  
Pansy looked up. Night was over her with it's two front claws raised. It was going to strike her with it's claws.   
  
She remembered that it's claws were razor sharp.  
  
  
The End of Chapter 1  
  
*********************************************************  
Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Review with honesty, please. The more reviews I get, the faster that chapter 2 will come out. 


End file.
